


secured

by lastdream



Series: you and you and me (omegaverse ot3) [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdream/pseuds/lastdream
Summary: After Steve’s last birthday, when he’d taken three knots right in a row and been vocally appreciative of all of them— well. Bucky’s alpha enough to admit that he’d been a little jealous. After this, he won’t have to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this time I tried for a pwp and I actually wrote a pwp! Yay! 
> 
> Also: canon what canon?

Bucky can’t move.

Bucky can’t move, and it’s the dumbest, most irritating thing _ever_ because his mates are right there and stripped down to their lovely, lovely bare skins, ready to give him everything he’s been wanting, and his omega is stretched out on the bed open and _waiting_ for him, and he can’t move.

“You nervous, sweetheart?” Tony asks him gently. It makes him want to snap, a little, but mostly because Tony’s right.

“I shouldn’t be. It’s just you guys,” he says sullenly, angry with himself.

“It’s still new,” Steve concedes. “No one’s asking you to be totally ready for this right away. We don’t have to do it at all, if you’ve changed your mind.”

“I haven’t,” Bucky insists.

“Alright, then, let’s ease into it, nothing new yet,” Steve says. “I _know_ you know how to knot me right.”

Bucky nods, because he _does_ , but he still doesn’t move, and it’s getting to the point where he’d really, really like to give himself a good punch in the face. Maybe that would finally make him get his ass in gear. What kind of a useless alpha—useless _mate_ —just stands there motionless and hard when his omega is all but begging for his knot?

“Hey, calm down,” Tony says. He’s very close behind Bucky all of a sudden—Bucky can feel the heat of him radiating against his own back. The tingle of the arc reactor is making the fine hairs along his spine stand up. Tony moves in closer, closer, until there’s only a hairsbreadth of space between them, and his breath is hot on the bonding mark on the back of Bucky’s neck. It feels good. “Do you need us to tell you what to do?”

“I—“ Bucky’s voice catches in his throat. “That would be nice.”

He can’t quite make himself admit it outright, can’t quite say _I want that_. He wishes he could; his mates deserve his forthrightness.

“Okay, you’re all good, you are,” Tony murmurs soothingly. “You’re good. You’re going to fuck our omega nice and hard, okay? Make it good for him.”

Bucky can only nod and slump with relief as his muscles finally, finally unlock, letting him slide to his knees on the edge of the bed. Steve rolls over to present himself gracefully, back arched at a sharp, beautiful angle and legs spread to give Bucky a tantalizing glimpse of the slick starting to show at his hole. He looks so good that Bucky’s mouth goes dry, and his body keeps moving automatically. Tony told him to do this, so he is.

Oh, that’s a nice feeling. Tony’s not even touching him, but Bucky can feel his will right there, under his skin, making him move in just the right way, and that’s even before he gets his cock in Steve’s tight, wet, perfect hole.

“Thank you,” Bucky says quietly. He doesn’t know why he needs them to do this for him, sometimes, but his mates are always so nice about it. The best mates anyone could ask for.

When he finally gets inside Steve, it’s so good that Bucky’s vision goes for a few seconds. He’s not even sure what sounds he’s making, but there seem to be a lot of them. He can feel the vibrations in his throat, and there’s a tickling between his shoulder blades—his hair, he thinks foggily. His head is thrown back and his throat is bared completely, allowing Tony to come in close again and bite down _hard_.

“Tony,” Bucky whispers. “Tony, please.” He swallows just to feel Tony’s teeth on his Adam’s apple, and _oh_ , that’s good.

“Tony, you’re distracting him,” Steve complains from the bed. Belatedly, Bucky realizes that he’s just kind of sitting there, still inside Steve but not really _doing_ anything. Dammit.

“Oh hush, you. It’s _his_ birthday,” Tony says, finally unlatching his bite and laving his tongue over the bruise. Then his head tilts in an affected motion of considering, and he slaps Bucky hard on the ass and says, “Well, the omega _does_ have a point. Snap to, soldier!”

Bucky’s moving, fucking Steve hard before he even knows what’s happening. All he knows is that it feels really, really good, and Steve’s making all of those little kittenish omega sounds that mean Bucky’s doing it right, obeying like he should. He’s making it _good_ for his omega, just like Tony told him to, just like Steve deserves. Steve deserves the best, always, he thinks, and he thrusts harder and adjusts his angle. The best, the _very_ best, is when he angles his hips just a little bit, thrusting _down_ and in and dragging the head of his cock right over Steve’s sweet spot—

“ _Oh_ , yes, Bucky, right there, keep going—“ Steve gasps out, and a rush of pride goes through Bucky and makes him feel hot and sweet in his chest, liquid warmth filling up the cavity behind his ribs. He’s doing it right, Steve likes it.

And it’s an instruction too, he has to keep going, just like this, right here, the way Steve wants it, even though it starts to be a strain after a few minutes. Not on Bucky’s strength, of course, but on his stamina; he wants to make Steve feel as good as he possibly can, always, but there’s only so much pleasure he can take before he _explodes,_ and Steve just feels _so good_ around him, just like he always does. He’s perfect.

“I can’t—“ Bucky whimpers. “It’s too much—“

“That’s okay,” Tony says, returning from wherever it was he’d disappeared to. “You’re good, honey, you’re good. Just a little longer and we’ll let you come, okay honey?”

“Okay,” Bucky agrees. He leans down closer to Steve’s back, because it’s _hard_ putting himself off and he wants a little of the comfort of holding Steve close. Bucky bites his lip, but still doesn’t stop thrusting, dragging those lovely sounds from Steve’s throat the way he was told. Tony’s right behind him again, he can feel it, and the heat of his body just makes it even harder to hold back from the edge of the precipice. But at the same time, he _has to_ hold back, he can’t come until he’s told, not until his omega has gotten what he wants from Bucky. The plateau feels eternal, broken only by the hot wonderful way Steve pushes back against him and clenches down every few seconds.

Then Steve pushes up on one arm, arches and stretches like a seal as he comes with a cry, and reaches the other arm back to grip _tight_ on the bonding mark at the back of Bucky’s neck. Tony whispers _now_ in his ear, and Bucky is _gone_. His hips jerk against Steve’s once, twice more before his knot swells up too big to move and he falls limp on Steve’s back, insensate and satiated.

For minutes that’s all he knows, heat and pleasure and the scent of arousal, his and Steve’s and Tony’s, drifting and mingling in the humid air. Bucky’s mates are his whole world. Nothing matters except their pleasure, their love, the way they hold Bucky tightly and keep him close, keep him warm. He feels at sea in the best possible way, not lost but found and kept and wanted. He thinks he might be crying.

After a while, Tony’s voice makes it through the haze of orgasm, talking gently, softly, asking him something. Steve’s voice is there too—or just his breath, maybe, quiet and strong under Bucky’s chest. Bucky clutches him closer.

“Hey, honey, I need you to show me you’re with us,” Tony’s voice is saying. “Nothing complicated, just nod for me, can you do that?”

Comprehension takes a moment—it’s hard to want to think when his whole body is made of light and pleasure, but he tries—and then Bucky nods. He’s here. He’s listening.

“Alright, I’m gonna stretch you out now that you’re so relaxed. It might burn a little at first, but I know what I’m doing, okay?”

Bucky nods again, and holds Steve a little closer. Steve’s hand is still on the back of his neck, he realizes, and it tightens on the bonding mark in a reassuring kind of way that makes Bucky want to slip back beneath the surface of his pleasure. A moment later, Tony’s fingers are there at his hole, rubbing gentle circles over the rim. The touch is warm and slick with something that burns like the best kind of electricity, making Bucky jolt and try to shove his knot further into Steve.

“Wh—wha—“ he manages.

“Like that, do you?” Tony says. There’s a smile in the edge of his voice. “It’s my favorite trick for knotting an alpha. Sure, there’s plenty of good lube out there, but why buy chemical when you can get mating hormones au naturel? It should help you relax, and even if it doesn’t, well, it still feels pretty damn good. I’m sure Steve can testify.”

“Full sentences, really unfair,” Steve grumbles from beneath Bucky, making Tony snort.

“Steve likes Bucky’s come in him. Bucky likes Steve’s come in him too,” Tony says very slowly. Steve huffs a laugh and snugs his hips up tighter against Bucky’s, getting him deeper. At the same moment, Tony finally leaves off teasing and pushes his first finger into Bucky’s hole, and Bucky’s mind checks out all over again. It burns, kind of, but under the sting it’s a whole new kind of pleasure, building on the long, sweet joy of knotting Steve and coming inside him for ages. It’s sharper, hotter, _more_.

Tony’s finger is inside him. Tony’s putting _Steve’s come_ inside him. Bucky hasn’t had that since—since—not since London, maybe, when he and Steve had first realized that Steve could get fully hard, now, even when he was really truly gone on it. That had been nice. _This_ is better than nice. This is glorious. It’s more than he could ever have asked for. It’s so much more than he deserves, but still he wants— _needs_ —

“More,” Bucky gasps. “ _More_.”

“Alright, honey, I’ve got you,” Tony rasps, and he slides a second finger in beside the first. “How’s that?”

“Hnngh.”

“ _Oh_ , Tony, whatever you’re doing, don’t you dare stop,” Steve orders. “His knot’s—oh, oh—it’s getting _bigger_ , oh God, that’s amazing.”

“Is that even possible?”

“ _Apparently_.”

Bucky, pinned between his knot locked inside his omega and the strong, clever fingers of his alpha inside him, just groans into Steve’s shoulder as another wave of orgasm overtakes him. He doesn’t think he can take too much more of this, but the tie is still going strong, and the hot liquid sensation of leaking his come into Steve doesn’t show any sings of stopping. There’s so much in Steve already, all around him, shifting and sliding when their hips rock together. God, Steve’s going to be full up if Tony keeps fingering him, Bucky thinks wildly. He’s going to overflow the minute the tie goes down.

“You stretch so easy, sweetheart,” Tony murmurs. “So easy. Just stay relaxed, I’m gonna give you a little more now—“

“ _Ah!”_ Bucky cries. Three fingers is a real stretch, wide and just a little painful, but the pain is different, now. It’s not even that the pain is overwhelmed by the pleasure, like it was before—the pain is indistinguishable from the pleasure. The burn of the stretch is _amazing,_ pleasure and pain twined together and so _real_ , so much more _present_ than any other sensation Bucky can remember. “ _M-more_ ,” he begs. If Tony doesn’t give him more, he’ll—he’ll—

He’ll keep waiting, and he’ll take whatever Tony _does_ deign to give him, he knows, and he’ll love it that way, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling like he’s about to explode with the pleasure and need of it all.

Bucky doesn’t have long to wait; Tony shoves a fourth finger inside him and he screams, hips trembling with the effort to shove back against Tony, forward into Steve’s wet heat. His breath is coming fast and unsteady as he pants into Steve’s back. The smell of salt is strong, and he isn’t sure whether he’s sweating or crying, or maybe both.

“Tony, you need to let him breathe,” Steve chides breathlessly. “He should be going down soon, but he’s—oh, he’s really not at all, oh, Buck, that’s good, that’s really good, sweetheart.” The praise makes Bucky purr with contentment.

“And you’re complaining?” Tony says. His free hand strokes up and down Bucky’s spine a couple times and then reaches around the tied pair, searching again for Steve’s cock. Bucky can only see the motion out of the corner of his half-focused eye, but he knows what’s coming and he can feel himself begin to shake with eager anticipation. He’s about to get more, and better, and more of Steve’s come inside him. The movement must push his engorged knot against Steve’s overworked sweet spot, because it pulls a lovely, aching sound from his throat that just makes him want even more. Bucky noses up Steve’s spine, openmouthed, looking for—

“I—no!” Steve yelps when Bucky find what he’s looking for and sinks his teeth into Steve’s bonding mark. “Not as such.”

“Mm,” Bucky sighs. The smooth, salty skin feels so good under his mouth, strong and firm but yielding to his bite. Steve’s fingers tighten over his bonding mark too, tangling them up together and sapping Bucky’s energy to do anything but lie there on Steve’s back, surrendered to Tony’s attentions.

Tony works in a fifth finger from his other hand, and then a sixth, and then Bucky’s knot finally, finally, starts to go down. Full awareness creeps back in and settles there, making him more aware of the stretch of his ass than ever. The pain is a little more present, now that he’s not high on hormones, but it’s still a good kind of pain, like exertion or a well-fucked ache, and yet somehow better than both of those things. Yeah, he’s ready for more.

When his cock finally slips out of Steve’s hole, reluctantly, it’s followed by a trail of come and slick that begins to slip down Steve’s inner thigh, only for Tony to intercept it with a quick tongue. Bucky pouts with jealousy.

“Fine, fine, I’ll fuck you now,” Tony laughs. “But you can’t tell me it’s not the hottest thing ever when your omega’s leaking your alpha’s come.”

“I never said that,” Bucky protests. “I just figured, what with this being my _birthday present_ and all—“

“Oh, hush,” Tony says offhandedly, and Bucky obeys at once. “Let’s move this up to the headboard; more leverage is never a bad thing.”

Steve goes first, leaning against the pillows right in the middle of the bed, and then he spreads himself wide in the most inviting way, showing off his used hole and his blushing, tired cock, both still smeared with come. Bucky’s still coming down from the tie, but there’s nothing on earth that could make him appreciate that sight any less. He sighs happily and folds himself into Steve’s arms, enjoying the effortless way Steve manhandles him into a better position, spooned back to chest with Steve and spread, Steve’s knees holding him wide open. It’s a position that makes Bucky think of good things—that time in London had been something else—and he’s hoping that it’s about to get even better.

After all, Steve and Tony could both fuck him, but only Tony could tie him.

And, well… as much as Tony wanted him to be careful, had warned him that getting tied as an alpha is not always as much fun as you expect it to be— _your body isn’t built for that, you’re going to fight it, and it’s not going to stop until I’m done_ —his warnings had only served to make Bucky want it more. If he’s honest, the idea has been an appealing one since the first time he knotted Steve in their little apartment, and it’s only gotten more so over time. After Steve’s last birthday, when he’d taken three knots right in a row and been vocally appreciative of all of them—well.

Bucky’s alpha enough to admit that he’d been a little jealous. After this, he won’t have to be.

He feels very vulnerable being completely exposed like this, but at the same time, he knows that he’s as safe as he’s ever been, here in his own home, in the arms of his mates. Steve’s tight grip is keeping him still and calm and open, and Tony’s gentle fingers are teasing him again, slicking him a little more to be sure that he’s prepared.

“Are you ready?” Tony says. His voice is low, intimate, almost reverent.

“Yeah, I think so,” Bucky says. Tony gives him a kiss that’s all passion and excitement, and then he moves back to get himself into position. The head of his cock is pearly with drops of precome that make Bucky’s mouth water and his insides clench up with anticipation. He’s going to have that _inside_ of him, in a moment. It’s a wild, strange thought, but a very, very good one.

Tony’s movements are gentle and deliberate as he rests the blunt head of his cock at Bucky’s entrance.

“You can still take it back,” Tony murmurs.

“Not a chance,” Bucky replies.

And then Tony’s pushing forward, smooth and slow and easy, stretching Bucky open in one long press that ends with Tony’s hips flush against Bucky’s ass. It’s just enough of a stretch for Bucky to really feel it after all that preparation, wide and so much hotter than Tony’s fingers had been. He’s almost disappointed to realize that there’s no pain at all, just an expansive feeling of fullness. It’s good, so good, but it’s also _gentle_ in a way Bucky hadn’t anticipated. With his steady left hand, Bucky reaches down to get his still-spent cock out of the way and get a better look at—

 _Oh._ He’s seen what it looks like when a body stretches wide around a cock; he saw it less than five minutes ago, when he was inside Steve. He had expected this to look the same, more or less, but it _doesn’t_ , not at all. This is him, his own body, spread wide open and vulnerable and _filled_ , and that’s _Tony’s cock_ pushing into him, hot and reddening at the base where the knot’s going to swell. The sight makes Bucky’s stomach flip in a way that isn’t exactly comfortable and isn’t exactly bad either. He doesn’t know what to make of it, except that he _likes_ it, and he wants more. Always more. It doesn’t feel like enough.

Tony’s hand comes up and trails through Bucky’s hair, pushing it back from where it’s trying to fall in his face. That too is so gentle, so sweet. Bucky’s alpha is the best there is, and it feels like a rare privilege to see him like this, to have him _inside_ him like this.

“Tony—“ Bucky begins. He doesn’t know how to ask for more when he’s already gotten so much. He hasn’t felt this greedy in a long time.

“I know, I know,” Tony says, his voice strangled and airless. “I overstretched you. But—ah—trust me, you’ll appreciate it really soon. I should have done more, honestly, the knot is—“

Bucky cuts off Tony’s apology with a sudden clench of his muscles that makes Tony’s hips jerk and his neck go limp, head dropping onto Bucky’s shoulder.

“Good trick, huh?” Steve says amusedly, kissing at the nape of Bucky’s neck. “Works every time.”

“Mm. Yeah. He—he feels really, really good, Stevie.”

“Yeah, he does,” Steve agrees. “The best.”

“Hey,” Bucky protests, but it’s a little halfhearted; he’s feeling too good to muster a real complaint. Steve, wonderful omega that he is, indulges Bucky anyway.

“Okay, it’s a tie. He’s the best, and you are also the best. Better?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Tony, I’m pretty sure he’s ready,” Steve says, adjusting Bucky just a little and talking over the top of his head.

“Yeah, _he’s_ ready,” Tony says, still sounding strained. “It’s—it’s been a long time since I tied an alpha, Steve. It’s different. I forgot how much I liked it, really.”

“Alright, take your time,” Steve says. One of his arms leaves Bucky’s waist and instead strokes down Tony’s side soothingly, helping him get himself back under control. “I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about with Buck… he’s already come, and whatever you give him now’s just gravy.”

Something about the way Bucky’s mates are talking without him makes Bucky clench up a little more, burn a little hotter in the pit of his stomach, and he can’t even explain it. It’s like when his mates tell him what to do, almost. He lets out a wordless, wanting sound, but Tony ignores it, taking his time like Steve said. Bucky can feel his muscles fluttering impatiently around Tony’s cock and he _aches_ , but he still waits patiently. He can do this. He _will_ do this, regardless, because it’s what his mates want from him. It’s good. Everything with them is good. All he has to do is let himself drift down to that small, obedient place.

A minute later, the minute trembling in Tony’s muscles subsides, and he begins to pull slowly out of Bucky. The slide is smooth and wonderful, but at the same time more frustrating than anything Bucky can imagine—he only just got that in him, and he wants it _back_ , he wants _more_ —

“Stay still, Buck,” Steve instructs before returning his teeth to the soft skin of Bucky’s nape, and Bucky’s muscles turn to honey. He waits, patiently, for Tony to keep going, and he isn’t disappointed.

The first few thrusts are calm and measured, and when Bucky looks up, he sees the pinch of focus between Tony’s brows, the way he’s biting his lower lip to keep himself under control. It feels so good, the gentle way Tony is pushing in and out of his body, but for a moment Bucky lets himself imagine what it would be like if Tony really let go, if he just thrust in with abandon, the way he gets with Steve when he’s really, really gone on it. He imagines seeing Tony arched and looming over _him_ that way, gorgeous and lost in his pleasure, imagines making his alpha feel that good _himself_ , goading him into his knot. Bucky moans at the thought of the burn and the hot liquid way Tony will be coming inside him for minutes on end.

And then, belatedly, Bucky realizes he doesn’t have to just imagine.

“Tony,” he rasps. When did his voice get so rough? “Tony, you can…”

“Something wrong, honey?” Tony asks, slowing even further.

“Y’can let go,” Bucky says. “Feels good.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Tony says.

“Tony, I don’t know how much attention you’ve been paying,” Steve says, finally lifting his mouth from the marks he’s sucking into Bucky’s neck, “but hurting him isn’t exactly going to be a problem.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Tony’s eyes are getting very wide. “I mean, if you’re sure.” Bucky answers by a tight clench of his inner muscles, and then Tony takes what he’s been given.

Imagining Tony in abandon was one thing, but seeing it, feeling it around him, _inside him_ , is something else altogether. He _makes_ space for himself in Bucky’s body, prying him wide open with so much force, so close to the electric-sweet edge of too much that Bucky could cry. His eyes roll back and his head drops against Steve’s shoulder when Tony, skilled even this far gone, finds his sweet spot and just _batters_ it, over and over again until Bucky almost can’t tell the difference between pushing in and pulling out and it hurts just enough, hurts _perfectly_. Bucky still isn’t hard, and probably won’t get hard, but he honestly doesn’t think he _wants_ to. It would distract him from the knowledge of how good he’s making Tony feel, the sight of Tony overwhelmed above him, beautiful in pleasure.

Because God, he is _so beautiful_. He always is, but likes this, his eyes hot with an almost manic focus, his smooth muscles slick with sweat and shining in the glow of his arc reactor—he looks like something more than human. He looks transcendent. Bucky thinks he could look at Tony like this forever and not get tired. And maybe he could, if he weren’t awaiting something even _more_ , something better. It’s coming soon, he knows; he’s been mated to Tony long enough to recognize all his tells. The catch and drag of his breath, the stutter in his thrust, the way his thighs are quivering where they slide against Bucky’s—Tony is close.

“Bucky, oh God, Buck,” Tony pants, clutching more tightly to his mates. “You’re so good, so good, oh, I—I’m gonna—Buck, it’s your last chance to—“

Bucky doesn’t want to back out, he wants _more_. And maybe it makes him greedy, but he doesn’t care. He _needs_ to see what it looks like when his mate, his alpha, knots and comes for ages just for him _, because of him_. When Tony tips over the edge into orgasm and his knot starts to swell, Bucky seizes his hips with both hands and holds him there, keeping his knot inside. The initial stretch is good, so good, but then it just keeps going and _going_. For the first time, Bucky questions whether he’ll be able to take this. He needs—

“Steve, Steve—“ he cries out, arms flailing backward to clutch at his omega. “I don’t, I don’t know if I can—“

“Shh, I know it’s a lot, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs in his ear. “I know it is. I thought you’d break me, too, the first time. But you can do it, I know you can.” His voice drops an octave, gets rougher and stronger at the same time. “ _Take it_ , Bucky. Don’t move, don’t fight it, just give yourself to our alpha, give yourself to both of us. Let us have you.”

“I—I am,” Bucky gasps. He’s trying, he’s trying so hard, but the fear that he wouldn’t be able to has already tugged his mind just a little bit off-center, just enough that the pain is starting to feel real again, starting to feel bigger than the pleasure just underneath it. It’s wrong, and he knows it, but the more he tries to make himself settle back into the way he’d been before, the further he gets from that place where he obeys without thinking and everything is just soft and good, pain and pleasure alike. He can’t get back there on his own. “I’m trying, I just, I just need—“

“Let go,” Steve orders, sliding his big hands up Bucky’s sides in a soothing motion, and Bucky can feel the way his muscles give way, relaxing automatically at the unspoken command. That’s good, Bucky thinks, that’s right.

Then Steve pinches both of Bucky’s nipples at once, _hard_ , and it hurts and it stings and it crashes over Bucky like a wave, pulling him almost violently back down to where he should be. The pain and pleasure twist back up together as Bucky’s mind settles, and he whines in his throat at the sensation of Tony’s knot, so big and hot and so heavy inside him, overpowering, and yet just exactly right, just what Bucky wanted, what he didn’t know he needed.

It’s so much, so good, it’s almost unbearable. It’s _more_ than just fucking, more than anything Bucky’s ever felt.

He has never known a pleasure quite like this.

Then the knot is full, and Tony’s orgasm starts in earnest. Bucky feels it like a hit of pure ecstasy through his veins, and his spine arches hard as he throws his head back on Steve’s shoulder, eyes wide.

“Steve,” Bucky says. “Steve, what.”

“Just breathe, Buck, come on,” Steve encourages him, still pinching and twisting at his nipples in just the right way to make him feel bright and open and good. “That’s what your mate’s come feels like when you’re all knotted up and ready for it. Good, huh?”

Bucky nods fervently. _God_ , but it’s more than good. It’s a _revelation_.

“Yeah, I know all about that,” Steve says. “Now, catch.”

“Huh?” Somehow, even with his mind uncomprehending, his arms know how to obey Steve, opening wide and bracing, but staying soft and gentle. The pressure of Tony’s body when he collapses on Bucky’s chest is nice, good, just like it always is, but it’s somehow _more_ , the knowledge that he’s holding up his alpha even now, even when he’s incoherent and kitten-weak with climax. “Oh. Mm, nice,” is all Bucky manages to say aloud, even as he brings his hands up to stroke up and down Tony’s spine. Tony rumbles his appreciation into Bucky’s chest.

“Do you know the best part, Buck?” Steve asks. His voice drags Bucky out of the languid haze he’d been sliding into. “The best part is that he’s gonna stay there for at least fifteen minutes—and it’s gonna feel like even more.”

“More?”

“Yeah, I know,” Steve says fondly. “You both can just let go, relax. I’ve got you. Tony, you just fill him up as best you can, okay?”

“Nngh,” Tony grunts into Bucky’s collarbone. The sound is accompanied by a little twitch and spurt of his cock that has Bucky responding in kind. He doesn’t think Tony’s going to have any problems with that.

“Bucky, I just want you to stay sweet and open like you are, alright? You’ve got Tony, and I’ve got you, and you can float away as far or as near as you’d like. As deep down as you can go. _And_ I absolutely forbid you to worry about anything at all, got it?” Steve says in a voice that’s kind but not less commanding for it. He really does _have_ them like this, Bucky thinks. There’s nothing in the world except the perfect weight of Tony over and inside him, stretching him open, and Steve behind him and holding them both. Steve’s always liked that, the way the omega was supposed to guard the pleasure-intoxicated alpha. Alphas. With him there to take care of everything, all Bucky has to feel is filled and safe and good.

“Okay,” he agrees.

“Okay,” Steve says. He adjusts himself minutely, plainly settling in for the long haul.

Bucky is right on the edge of drifting away again when a thought nudges at the edge of his mind, making him smile just a little and tighten appreciatively around Tony’s knot.

“Y’were right,” he says into Tony’s hair.

“What’s that?” Steve asks, hands still gentling his alphas, keeping them warm and calm and reminding them that their omega is still there with them, will always be there with them.

“Ties are the _best_.”


End file.
